The lateral pull wire screen in which the net is made openable/closable by the lateral pull, and which has the flexible net guide introduced out along the lower end of the ret in compliance with the opening/closing of the net, is hitherto publicly known as disclosed in Patent Document 1 for instance.
Further, a wire screen which has a wire screen frame fixed to a building opening part, a net attached in the wire screen frame so as to be openable/closable by the lateral pull, and a winding box accommodating the net, and in which a longitudinal frame member of the wire screen frame is constituted by the winding box, is hitherto publicly known as disclosed in Patent Document 2 for instance.
Additionally, in a case where a left/right convenience of the lateral pull wire screen is altered while being coincided with a door of the building opening part, or the like, from olden times there is known the fact that the wire screen is reversed in its upside and downside with its front and back being kept intact, or that the wire screen is reversed in its front and back with its upside and downside being kept intact.
In the lateral pull wire screen having the net guide, which is disclosed in the Patent Document 1, since the net guide guiding a lower end of the net under its stretched state goes in and out to and from an inside of a movable frame from its lower end, there is a convenience in a point that underfoot there is no thing becoming a hindrance of walking when going in and out to and from the building opening part. However, when selecting or altering the left/right convenience while being coincided with the door of the building opening part, since structures of an upper part and a lower part of the wire screen differ, it is impossible to alter the left/right convenience by reversing the wire screen in its upside and downside and, therefore, it is necessary to alter the left/right convenience by reversing the wire screen in its front and back.
Further, since the lateral pull wire screen disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is a wire screen in which a stretchable net alternately folded back in reverse directions is made openable/closable by the lateral pull, it is also possible to alter the left/right convenience by making the longitudinal frame member or the movable frame, which constitutes the wire screen frame, into a front/back symmetrical shape in an external appearance, and reversing the wire screen in its front and back without reversing its upside and downside. However, since each part is made into the front/back symmetrical shape in the external appearance, there is also the fact that a useless cost must be spent because there is a necessity to apply a makeup to its front-back both faces and, further, there is also the fact that a compatibility between it and an attachment structure for attaching the wire screen to the building opening part is difficult.
On the other hand, since the lateral pull wire screen disclosed in the Patent Document 2 is a lateral pull wire screen of a type in which the net is wound around a winding shaft accommodated in the winding box and it is difficult to make the winding box into the front/back symmetrical shape in the external appearance, there has been an issue that the left/right convenience cannot be altered by reversing the wire screen in its front and back. If the whole wire screen including the winding box and the wire screen frame is forcedly made into the front/back symmetrical shape in the external appearance, it is possible to alter the left/right convenience by reversing the whole wire screen in its front and back. However, in that case, it is necessary to make the whole of the wire screen frame into the same prospective dimension as the winding box, so that there has been an issue that the prospective dimension becomes large as a whole. Further, if the net guide guiding the lower end of the net is provided so as to go in and out to and from the inner part of the movable frame or the like from its lower end, since the structures of the upper part and the lower part of the wire screen differ, there has been an issue that it is also impossible to alter the left/right convenience by reversing the wire screen in its upside and downside
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-201796 Gazette
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-106076 Gazette